Eskaria
The Beginning For years in Kargos the merchants of the shores have made vast profits, they used their wealth to grow stronger by forming armies and navies. The largest of the merchant families, the Agreamed, had constructed a large stronghold and created one of the strongest slave armies in the region, as well as a smaller mercenary force. The merchant families spoke to rulers of the mainland about granting independence to their now vast confederation of settlement sand trading posts. However, the rulers denied this request which sparked a conflict which would last for one hundred years as the Agreamed family would call in every ally by marriage or treaty and fought to the bitter end which caused most of the coastal land to burn. However at this time one province of a couple cities and ports remained as a final desperate line held. Due to these men holding the line for a month against all odds, a mass exodus of the province occurred and the people colonized islands as their ships began getting too heavily damaged. The Great Expansion After a great city rose on the island they colonized a new fleet was commissioned unknown to the mainland and began setting up bases, ports, and trade posts around the isle. During this period new cities rose and new settlements across multiple islands as the military and naval power of the merchant families recovered. Vast amounts of wealth poured in from lucrative mining from a island filled with gold and silver ore, however, the gold and silver eventually ran out and so ended the easiest part of the nation's history The Civil War Tensions rose as the military faction pushed to use the remaining resources to invade the other free cities. The merchant faction was opposed and the banking clan secretly funded both sides. In the middle of this was the elected doge , he pushed for calm. But secretly during the night a certain banking clan family set fire to both the merchants trade posts and the militarists armories. Both sides blamed each other and civil war broke out. The war was mainly fought outside of the capital. However during this no one noticed the banking clan pro authoritarian family the Medicai take over all its opponents for political alliance leadership, with in one night all their opponents supporters, them selves , and their families were impaled outside the clan head quarters. In one night the entire mercenary army the Medicai had trained with the best armor and equipment and training available marched on the public assembly and burnt it to the ground then marched on the doge's palace and killed him and his family, soon in the most bloody slaughter in Eskarian history the Medicai marched on the noble district were all nobles lived during assembly time. They marched 1000 mercenaries in full armor and in formation armed to the teeth and burned the houses and slaughtered all in side the walls of the district. Yet this was not the final act, the doge's chancellor Alexandros sent his brothers to march on the grand temple of light where men of religion and peace lived and worked, little known to the people some Vorreans were involved in this decision to kill off the religious people of the nation. The army marched on the temple and killed 600 people in cold blood impaling them outside churches around the city. Thus the factions realized that a true strong power had risen. In the next assembly the Medicai were elected unanimously for 4 generations of leadership. A new era Under the leadership of the first 3 hegemons of the Medicai the standing central army and fleet of Eskaria were expanded 10 fold and replaced vast swathes of noble's personal army. A new sort of faith in the power of technology and money rose to replace the elemental and light worshipers. A plan was made for the supposed thousand year nation which would create a new order that would encompass all of Kargos. Written by a unknown man shortly before most copies of set document were destroyed and he tortured and killed. Category:Factions